HAPPY BIRTHDAY SEHUNIE
by Jongkai94
Summary: Tentang Jongin yang menyiapkan kejutan kecil untuk kekasihnya Oh Sehun. Summary sama cerita gak nyambung (gak bisa bikin Summary) Hunkai seme!Hun uke!Kai
**HAPPY BIRTHDAY SEHUNIE**

Summary : Tentang jongin yang menyiapkan kejutan kecil untuk ulang tahun kekasihnya Oh Sehun. Summary sama cerita gak nyambung (gak bisa bikin summary)

Main cast : Oh Sehun & Kim Jongin & EXO

HAPPY READING!

22.00 KST

Jam sudah menunjukkan 22.00 dan namja manis -Jongin- sedang menyiapkan kejutan yang dia siapkan untuk namja tampan yang telah menjadi belahan jiwanya sejak ia SHS hingga sekarang , menjadi rekan satu grup yaitu EXO.

Sehun belum pulang karena dia tengah syuting untuk film terbarunya. Dengan kaki terpincang -karena ia tidak memakai kruknya- ia membawa kue ulang tahun yang diatasnya tertancap lilin denga angka 23, yang menandakan usia sang kekasih saat ini.

"hah... akhirnya selesai"

Kemudian ia berjalan menuju ke dapur untuk mengambil kruknya, karena berjalan tanpa kruk sangat menyiksanya, apalagi cederanya belum sembuh 100%.

 **CKLEK**

 **BLAM**

00.00 KST

Tepat pukul 00.00 ,Ia mendengar suara pintu apartemen yang dibuka, diapun langsung berdiri sambil membawa kuenya besiap untuk menyambut sehun.

"jongie... aku pulang"

sehun heran biasanya selarut apapun dia pulang pasti jongin akan menyambutnya, tapi sekarang berbeda keadaan apartemen merekapun sangat sepi dan gelap.

'mungkin sudah tidur' pikirnya.

 **CTAK**

Ia pun menyalakan lampu apartemennya dan pada saat menoleh dia terkejut melihat kekasihnya berdiri dengan kesusahan sambil membawa kue ulang tahunnya.

"saengil chukhae suhunie" ucap jongin disertai dengan senyumannya yang manis.

"eoh? Apa hari ini 12 april?" tanya sehun kebingungan.

"ck! Dasar pelupa, dengan ulang tahun sendiripun lupa bagaimana dengan ulang tahunku, anniversary kita, apa kau juga melupakannya?" kesal jongin , karena sekarang sehun mudah melupakan hal-hal kecil.

'apa dia lupa juga kalau aku ini kekasihnya?' pikirnya sewot , tanpa sadar bibirnya yang bervolume mengerucut, neomu yeppeo.

"ish.. imutnya kekasihku ini, mian chagi, kau tau sendiri aku sedang sibuk, aku bahkan tidak tau ini jam berapa " ucap sehun sambil menarik bibir jongin.

"appo... kau mau bibirku makin tebal?"

"dengan ciuman dariku pun bibirmu sudah tebal tanpa harus kutarik" goda sehun sambil menaik turunkan alisnya.

 **BLUSH**

"jangan menggodaku hunie... jja sebaiknya kau tiup lilinnya dan buatlah permohonan"

"arra..."

 **FIUHH**

"apa permohonanmu hunie?" tanya jongin sambil menatap sehun dengan mata bulatnya.

'sabar sehun,sabar, sebentar lagi ' rutuknya dalam hati

"itu rahasia, kau tidak boleh tau"

"dasar pelit"

"oh ya... mana kadoku?" tanya sehun sambil menyodorkan tangannya dihadapan jongin.

"hehehe... mian hunnie aku lupa" ucap jongin disertai cengiran imutnya.

'pabbo jongin, kenapa kau melupakan hal sepenting itu' rutuk jongin dalam hati, tanpa sadar dia memukul kepalanya sendiri.

"dasar! Kaupun sma sepertiku PELUPA" ucap sehun dengan menekankan kata yang terakhir.

"mian... kau tau seharian ini aku membuat kue untukmu dan tak sempat untuk mncari kado"

"baiklah... kau boleh minta apa saja dariku"

Tanpa jongin sadari seringaian sudah tercipta dari bibir sehun. Jongin kau masuk dalam perangkap sehun, sayang.

"baiklah... singkirkan krukmu"

"tapi, aku akan susah berdiri hunnie"

"peganglah tanganku kalau begitu".

 **BRUK**

Jongin menjatuhkan kruknya begitu saja disamping sofa, ia memegang tangan sehun untuk membantu nya berdiri.

"benarkah aku boleh minta apa saja?" tanya sehun memastikan.

"ne.. apapun yang kau minta"

"baiklah kau yang memberiku umpan padaku, jadi jangan salahkan aku chagi"

 **SRET**

 **HAP**

Dengan mudahnya sehun menggendong tubuh jongin ala bridal style, asal kalian tau badan jongin sama ringannya dengan yeoja.

"hunnie jangan bilang kau..."

"kau pintar sekali chagi, aku memang ingin minta 'itu' padamu, lagipula semenjak kau cedera kau tidak memberiku jatah, jadi little hunnie butuh kasih sayang darimu"

Sehun berjalan menuju kamar mereka , dengan tidak sabar ia menjatuhkan jongin ke kasur. Dia tak peduli dengan pintu kamar yang belum dikunci, toh siapa yang akan melihatnya , kan mereka hanya tinggal berdua.

"hunnie jangan sekarang ya"

"tidak, kau yang memancingku, sekarang terima hukumanmu karena sudah melupakan kado ku"

 **SRAK**

Dengan tidak berperi ke-jongin-nan , sehun dengan mudahnya merobek kaos yang dikenakan jongin.

"KKYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA..."

Disusul dengan teriakkan maha dahsyat dari jongin dan dilanjutkan dengan erangan dan desahan dari keduanya.

"emmhh... yaa di... situhhh... ohh lebhihhh dalammhh hunnie"

"hunniee / jongiee..."

Tanpa disadari keduanya member EXO datang untuk member kejutan pada maknae mereka tetapi, malah mereka yang terkejut dengan suara-suara aneh yang berasal dari kamar maknae couple itu.

"tsk! Menyesal aku datang kemari" itu suara chen

"dasar magnae mesum" di susul baekhyun

"padahal aku sudah rela tidak tidur" chanyeol

"tak bisakah mereka mengunci kamar dulu" suho

"percuma saja aku buat kue ini" kyungsoo

"aku sudah jauh jauh dari china malah disambut seperti ini" lay

"aku tidak jadi memberikan kado ini" xiumin

 **END**

Sekian mian kalo jelek, maklum baru pemula

FF ini khusus buat Oh Sehunnya Jongin yang sedang ulang tahun.

Moga makin ganteng, makin sayang sama EXO, EXO-L dan jongin.

Review plissss...


End file.
